Kids in the Hall
Kids in the Hall is episode 8b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Mr. Mufflin *Professor Flan *Scrivener Elf (cameo) *Necronomicon *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jim Cummings as Professor Flan Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Necronomicon, Scrivener Elf Plot Kyle slumps at his desk one Friday morning, writing a 3,000-word essay in order to get back to Milkweed Acadamy. At the same time, Mr. Mufflin announces he's accepting applications for the position of Hall Moniter. He thinks Kyle should do it, but he declines. So, Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to have the job. They vow to serve and protect all hallways! Later, they march to the hallway wearing sashes and hats, representing the Hall Moniters. They suddenly catch everyone running amok, and tell them to stop. They then tell the boys to stand on the right and girls go to the left, and they must get rid of a skateboard. Kyle however, hears all of this and slams the door shut, only to get a call from Professor Flan, via crystal ball. He tells Kyle that he'll be at the school later, and does not like to wait for the essay. Kyle finishes it, but he gets stopped by the kids square-dancing, and Yo suddenly gets him dancing with her. This, of course, came from Fanboy and Chum Chum, performing a square-dance band! Fanboy claps and bangs a frying pan and Chum Chum blows a jug, while Sprinkles, the class bear, plays the tub bass. Kyle, however, stops the square-dancing and tries to leave, only to see a goat chew up his essay and everyone runs over him, back to class. Later, he writes another essay, but gets stopped by the Hall Moniters again, to be caught speeding. They were then about to arrest Necronomicon when Kyle distracts them with his crystal ball, telling them to lean towards it to find someplace new to go. But they lean in too close and get sucked into it, to a dimension of oblivion. Kyle was about to head for the door when he suddenly encounters a portal, in which Fanboy and Chum Chum jump out. Kyle hopes they closed it, but they leave the doggy door open and a three-headed dog swallows his essay. Fanboy however, uses Kyle's wand to tame the dog, and it leaves. Kyle realizes he has no time left to write another essay, so he instead gives Professor Flan a picture of him and his love for Milkweed on a stickynote. Professor Flan rejects at first, but then, he accepts it because it is so elegant. He gives Kyle an application to sign with his wand, but Kyle forgot he lost the wand to the dog, which Fanboy and Chum Chum bring back with them. they tell Kyle that only a treat could tame it. The dog then spies Professor Flan, and swallows him. Annoyed, Professor Flan denies the re-admission. Fanboy and Chum Chum, however, cheer Kyle by making him a Hall Monitor, too. Then, Chum Chum gives Kyle spoons to play in the square-dance band, and the band starts up again while the students come back to dance. Kyle says he does have the teeth for it, and he joins in the square-dance band on his spoons. The boys play happily while everyone dances, and the episode is over. Songs *''Hall Monitor Hoedown'' Gallery 'Title Card' Kids in the hall.jpg 6094142937_02e012c97d.jpg 6094142273_b9cb5feae4.jpg 6094679702_88b096b9b7.jpg 'Episode Gallery' For more images of this episode, see Kids in the Hall/Gallery. Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Kyle: "My essay!" **Fanboy and Chum Chum halting Kyle from delivering his essay. **Kyle's essays getting eaten. **Kyle falling to the floor or getting trampled. *Second episode to focus on all three main characters, although Fanboy and Chum Chum are in the B-plot and Kyle is in the A-plot. First was "Excuse Me". *Fourth episode where Kyle laughs maniacally. The first three were in "Wizboy", "Lord of the Rings" and "Crib Notes", *First episode to feature two different plots. *Ninth episode to take place entirely at the school. The first eight were "Wizboy", "The Janitor's Apprentice", Little Glop of Horrors", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Norse Code", "Schoolhouse Lock" and "The Sword in the Throne". *It's shown that Milkweed Acadamy is stylized like a castle, as shown in Kyle's stickynote. *Scrivener Elf is shown to work for Professor Flan as well as for Kyle. *Third time Fanboy has a beard. First two were "Wizboy" and "Schoolhouse Lock". *Second time Chum Chum has a beard. First was "Schoolhouse Lock". *This episode could explain why Kyle turned Professor Flan into raspberry flan (shown in "Wizboy"). *If you look closely at the title card, you'll see the Milkweed Acadamy symbol on Kyle's paper. *This is the second time that Fanboy and Chum Chum get charmed by one of Kyle's magic objects. The first time was in "Lord of the Rings". *If Fanboy and Chum Chum were to stay in the dimension of oblivion, the series would've come to an immediate end. The series would've also ended If Kyle would've just signed the contract when Fanboy hands him his wand. *First episode in which Kyle warms up to Fanboy and Chum Chum at the end of the episode instead of throughout. *Kyle is revealed to have a nana (grandmother). Goofs *On the title card, Kyle's turnover collar is red instead of yellow. *When the square-dance band is first shown, Fanboy is clapping rather than playing the frying pan. At the end, when they show up again, he is playing the frying pan. *When Kyle says "My essay!" while running down the stairs, his mouth doesn't move. *On the title card, Fanboy and Chum Chum wear blue and black hats with sunglasses, but in the episode, they wear white and red hats with sashes. *In this episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum make a lot of wardrobe changes. They are first seen in their regular wear, then Hall Monitor uniforms, then hobo outfits, then police wear, then their regular wear and finally, their hobo outfits. *At the finish, when the square-dance band starts up again, Sprinkles' tub bass overlaps Chum Chum's hay bale. *Kyle is not wearing a pullover; pullovers have a zipper down the neck. Also, pullovers are usually fully long-sleeved, Kyle's shirt sleeves stop in the middle of the lower arm. *As the main 3 see Professor Flan get eaten, they are on the street. After Professor Flan says "Denied!" they are in front of the school on the sidewalk. Allusions *'Kids in the Hall/Kids in America ' - The title is a spoof on the song, "Kids in America", as well as the CBC show of the same name. *'Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas' - The song played sounds similer to the song "Barbecue" by the jug band. Also, Sprinkle's tub bass is similer to the one Emmet Otter played. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The 3,000 word essay is a reference to the 800-word essay Spongebob wrote in the episode, "Procrastination". *'Lady Gaga' - During the reprise of Hall Monitor Hoedown, Kyle sings a "ga ga goo goo," which is very similar to the singer's name. *'Harry Potter' and The Sorcerer's Stone - The "Dog-Guardia Leviosa" spell is a reference to the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell from the Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone book and movie. The Three-Headed Dog is a parody of Fluffy as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Kyle